It is previously known from SE 514 962 to press beams of different cross sections and small material thicknesses from glue-coated wood chips. There are a number of advantages associated with such beams. The beams have, for example, a high strength combined with a slender cross section, which ensures low weight and material consumption. Furthermore, the basic material is cheap, since production is based on the previously known and successful wood composite material OSB (Oriented Strand Board), which is a type of wood chips that can be manufactured from low-priced wood material. In addition, the beams may have various cross-sectional shapes, for example cross-sectional shapes corresponding to those of standard steel beams such as the angle profile, U-profile, I-profile and H-profile.
Very high pressures are used in the production process, normally pressures of approximately 5000 bars. As a result, when pressing beams having a U-shaped cross-sectional portion, for example U-beams, H-beams and, to some extent, I-beams, the beam tend to get stuck to the forming tool that forms the U-shaped cross-sectional portion on the inside. This may cause major interruptions to the production process in continuous industrial manufacturing of such beams.